


The guardians of Hogwarts

by DumbassKagehina



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: HP AU, Harry Potter AU, JiHan, Jicheol, JunHao - Freeform, M/M, Seventeen - Freeform, W.I.T.C.H. AU, future soonchan, meanie, verkwan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbassKagehina/pseuds/DumbassKagehina
Summary: The 5 boys looked at their headmaster before focusing on the floating crystal.“I’m not sure if I understand correctly, sir. You’re saying that all us have a different kind of magic from other students?” Wonwoo frowned as he stared at their headmaster.“That’s correct Mr Jeon. Your powers are far more powerful than any kind of power I have seen in years, but, since you are new to this and only first year students, you will have to learn more about them. There are a few rules you have to remember.” Walking down the steps, Headmaster Yu looked at Jihoon. “This crystal only responds to one person and that person is you Mr Lee.”The moment that has been said, the crystal began to glow and floated towards Jihoon who stared at it with wide eyes before holding his hands up, gaping in surprise as the crystal stopped glowing and dropped into his hands.“I don’t get this, aren’t we just wizards? What is this about greater power? And what is with that crystal? What’s so special about him?” Seungkwan looked at Jihoon, crossing his arms, pouting.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Chan | Dino, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 27
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jihoon-Slytherin(earth- able to grow flowers, plants and trees/able to talk to animals) Leaf wings  
> Jeonghan-Ravenclaw(water, can create ice when angry) Ice wings  
> Wonwoo-Ravenclaw(fire) Fire wings  
> Seungkwan-Hufflepuff(air) Transparent wings  
> Minghao-Slytherin(Electricity) Lightning wings  
> Seungcheol-Gryffindor(Telepathy able to control someone’s actions/read a person’s mind when they think about them) No wings  
> Mingyu-Gryffindor(transformation, able to transform into a black panther) No wings
> 
> Chan-Slytherin  
> Jun-Ravenclaw  
> Hansol-Gryffindor  
> Jisoo-Hufflepuff  
> Soonyoung-Hufflepuff (no appearance yet)  
> DK-Ravenclaw (no appearance yet)

_5 years ago_

_The 5 boys looked at their headmaster before focusing on the floating crystal._

_“I’m not sure if I understand correctly, sir. You’re saying that all us have a different kind of magic from other students?” Wonwoo frowned as he stared at their headmaster._

_“That’s correct Mr Jeon. Your powers are far more powerful than any kind of power I have seen in years, but, since you are new to this and only first year students, you will have to learn more about them. There are a few rules you have to remember.” Walking down the steps, Headmaster Yu looked at Jihoon. “This crystal only responds to one person and that person is you Mr Lee.”_

_The moment that has been said, the crystal began to glow and floated towards Jihoon who stared at it with wide eyes before holding his hands up, gaping in surprise as the crystal stopped glowing and dropped into his hands._

_“I don’t get this, aren’t we just wizards? What is this about greater power? And what is with that crystal? What’s so special about him?” Seungkwan looked at Jihoon, crossing his arms, pouting._

_“I understand the confusion, Mr Boo, but you will learn soon what your place is here. You will receive private lessons 3 times a week. Do not talk about anyone about this, don’t show anyone the crystal.” Headmaster Yu looked at everyone sternly. “Now I think you can all tell me a story where you used magic you couldn’t explain where it came from, am I right?”_

_The boys looked at each other, a look in their eyes that the other could only confirm they were the same._

_“Now for the last part, Mr Lee.” Headmaster Yu focused on Jihoon. “Can you hold out the crystal and say ‘Guardians unite.’ ?” He ignored the slight scoff from the other boys and nodded at Jihoon. “Go ahead boy.”_

_Swallowing nervously, Jihoon held out the crystal in front of him, not knowing what was going on. Clearing his throat he opened his mouth._

_“G-guardians unite.” Everyone gasped at the blinding light, covering their eyes they could feel a burning inside their chest. Once everyone opened their eyes again their eyes widened as they took everything in. “W-what is going on!?” Jihoon held the crystal close to his chest, taking a step back._

_“Y-you have wings!” Minghao pointed at Jeonghan then looked around. “You all have wings.” He looked at their headmaster for an explanation._

_“You are the new guardians of Hogwarts. Being a wizard or a witch is already special and we’re extremely thankful there are still so many of us around. But being a guardian is so much more important. You are here to restore the peace in our world. There are far more dangers than just a wizard that took a dark turn.” Clearing his throat, Headmaster Yu looked at all of them. “Are you guys ready to learn what your powers are?”_

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


_Current_

“Jihoon watch out!” Jeonghan made a barrier of ice, growling as the enemy went for Jihoon again. “Don’t you fucking dare! Wonwoo, Minghao go!” 

Jihoon groaned as he hit the ground hard, looking up he quickly tried to stand up again only to look down to see he got stuck in the mud created by Jeonghan’s water. 

With his wings caught in mud, Jihoon couldn’t get up and help his friends. Pressing his palms flat onto the ground, he concentrated hard on the location of the enemy. The ground shook as massive vines sprouted from the ground and up into the air. 

“Seungkwan, Wonwoo, watch out!” Jihoon held his breath as they barely avoided the vines. “Do it Wonwoo!” He watched as the fire guardian melted parts of the vines around the enemy’s body. With his last bit of energy Jihoon slammed his fist on the ground, bringing their enemy down onto the ground as well. 

“You’re almost clean, Jihoon.” Jeonghan, the water guardian spoke. “Jihoon? Jihoon!” Jeonghan caught him just in time as Jihoon passed out into his arms. 

“He’ll be fine, hyung, it was a long day.” Minghao held both hands around their enemy’s throat, zapping him unconscious. “It’s over now, you guys did well.” Smiling slightly, he walked over to his friends. “I’ll fly back fast to warn the headmaster where the monster is. Stay here till he arrives” With that, Minghao set off.

“Jihoon hasn’t been himself today, is he sick?” Seungkwan placed his hand on Jihoon’s forehead. “Hyung, he’s burning up! He should’ve stayed home.” 

“You know that’s not possible, Seungkwan. Jihoon is our leader, the only one with the crystal, if he isn’t with us, we can’t fly and fully use our power.” Sighing, Jeonghan lifted his hand, water wrapping around his hand, gently laying it over Jihoon’s face, trying to cool him down.

“Hyung is right, Jihoon is our center, without him, we couldn’t do all of this.” Wonwoo rubbed Seungkwan’s back. “Once the headmaster is here, we’ll leave ok?” 

Seungkwan nodded slowly as he leaned against Wonwoo, mumbling on how he wanted to be with Hansol right now, making the two older boys chuckle.

“Do Hansol or Mingyu have any suspicion?” When they shook their heads, Jeonghan sighed. “Jisoo does, he’s worried about me everytime we leave.” When he saw the look on their faces he quickly shook his head. “He doesn’t know, don’t worry about that.” 

“Mr Yoon?” Headmaster Yu appeared behind them with 4 other wizards. “We’ll take it from here. Bring Mr Lee to the infirmary. And remember, land far away from the castle. Mr Xu is waiting for you” 

“Yes sir!” Holding Jihoon in his arms, he and the rest of the guardians flew off. “Seungcheol is going to throw a fit when he finds out Jihoon has a fever.” 

“That’s Seungcheol for you, no matter what Jihoon does, he is always worried. You would think he’s in love with Jihoon.” Seungkwan laughed. “If I didn’t know any better I would think they would already be a couple.” 

Looking down, they safely landed on the ground, walking towards Minghao. 

“We can’t blame Seungcheol, this wouldn’t be the first time we almost lost Jihoon.” Frowning Wonwoo looked at the other guardians. “Jihoon can be reckless, but he’s our greatest strength, our leader. But we’ll definitely have a talk with him once he wakes up.”

“Guys, we have a problem, our wings aren’t gone and the crystal is still glowing.” Minghao took the crystal out of Jihoon’s shirt, holding it up. “We need to get to the infirmary before anyone can see us.” 

________________________________________________________________________

Seungcheol’s face darkened as soon as Jeonghan told him about Jihoon’s fever, storming out before the Ravenclaw could even finish talking. 

“And here we go again.” Smiling, Jeonghan ran to catch up with Seungcheol. “Seungcheol! You can’t even go see him, you don’t even know the password!” Jeonghan tried not to laugh as the Gryffindor stopped running. “But I know it.” It didn’t even faze him as Seungcheol glared at him. “Promise me you won’t yell at him when he wakes up, he didn’t want to bother anyone. Only then will I give you the password.” 

Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, Seungcheol stood up straight. 

“I’m not mad at him, just really worried, he has been pushing himself too much lately.” Seungcheol looked away from the Ravenclaw, biting his lip. “Jihoon doesn’t like it, but he needs to learn to depend on others.” 

“Pork cutlets.” Jeonghan smiled gently at the confused look on Seungcheol’s face. “That’s the password.” He watched as Seungcheol took off once again. “Our leader is very lucky, don’t you think Minghao?” 

The Slytherin stepped out from behind the wall, chuckling as he leaned against the Ravenclaw.

“Very lucky, if only he would stop being so stubborn. Seungcheol hyung is right, even in our fights Jihoon hyung tries to do everything alone, but he has to remember that when we unite we’re much stronger, if we’re not balanced it could go wrong very quickly.” 

“Jihoon looks out for all of us, he doesn’t want us to get hurt. But you’re right.” Pressing a light kiss against Minghao’s temple, Jeonghan smiled softly. “I’m going to find Chan, he was looking for Soonyoung earlier, the coward was hiding in the library.” Rolling his eyes, the Ravenclaw walked off.

_________________________________________________________________________

“You know you’re not allowed in here right?” A bratty 2nd year Slytherin blocked Seungcheol’s path, glaring up at him.” 

“Listen here you little shit. I’m older than you so you should respect me a little more. And I’m not here for you, I’m here for Jihoon.” Shoving the kid away, Seungcheol made his way up the stairs, ignoring the 2nd years protests, stopping in his steps when he heard Minghao’s voice.

“Twan, shut up. This isn’t the first time you see him here. Do you want Jihoon hyung to know what you have been saying about Seungcheol hyung?” Raising an eyebrow, Minghao stared the 2nd year down. Grinning as he heard Seungcheol laugh.

Slowly opening Jihoon’s door, he slipped inside the room. Approaching the bed he sat down, looking down at his best friend.

“Why can’t you take care of yourself a bit better?” Seungcheol caressed Jihoon’s cheek, frowning at how warm he felt. “I hate seeing you like this, kitten.” he whispered, leaning down to place a kiss on Jihoon’s forehead before laying down next to him. “Come to me when you need help, I’m always here for you.” Pulling the Slytherin closer, Seungcheol closed his eyes. 

Jihoon’s eyes were wide and he prayed to the gods that Seungcheol wouldn’t hear his heart beating like crazy. _‘Did he call me a kitten? Did he just kiss me?’_ His headache started to become worse so he curled himself up more against Seungcheol, shivering as the arms around him held him even closer. 

“I’m here, Ji. I’m not going anywhere.” Seungcheol slid his fingers through Jihoon’s hair, trying to calm him down. “You’re so silly for not asking help from anyone.” Sighing softly, he buried his nose in Jihoon’s soft black hair. “I’m not mad, you just make me worry so much.” 

Jihoon slowly lifted his head, face bright red, panting softly from the fever.

“I-i’m sorry, Cheol.” Jihoon pouted. “I thought I could practice just fine, it was just a warm up.” Huffing, Jihoon moved closer to Seungcheol. “Stupid fever, it’s nearing winter, why are we even practicing.” 

Seungcheol laughed softly as he patted Jihoon’s head.

“You could’ve postponed the game, aren’t you the captain of the team?” Grinning, Seungcheol gently pinched Jihoon’s cheek, watching in amusement as the realization downed in on Jihoon.”You’re too precious, kitten.” 

“Y-you’re calling me that again.” Jihoon whined, hiding his face in Seungcheol’s chest. “I’m not a cat.” Poking Seungcheol’s stomach, he smiled a little as the older flinched away.

“Mmh you kind of are.” Seungcheol looked down at Jihoon lovingly. “Did you take your medication yet? You should also take a warm bath and wear something warmer, you’re only in a tank top.” Seungcheol slid out of the bed, walking to Jihoon’s personal bathroom.

“Madam Bae gave me my medication already. A bath sounds nice though.” Jihoon slowly sat up, sliding off the bed, hissing as his feet hit the cold floor. “I want a rug here, the floor is too cold.”

“Will arrange that for you, I’m filling the tub for you now, get in while I pick out something warm you can wear.” Seungcheol gently pushed Jihoon into the bathroom. “I’ll help you soon.” 

“H-help me?” Jihoon’s eyes widened. “W-why?” They have seen each other naked before, but the older they got the more Jihoon realized how he felt about the other. “I-i can take a bath by myself.” 

“Alright, I’ll go change your sheets then, I’ll also see if the house elves can make some soup for you.” Smiling, Seungcheol ruffled Jihoon’s hair before he walked away.

Jihoon sighed as he dipped into the warm water, looking up at the ceiling.

_‘I hate lying to you so much’_ Jihoon looked at the closed door, his eyes watering. _‘I want to tell you everything, to show you my world, show you everything.’_ He squeezed his eyes shut as tears rolled down his cheeks.

____________________________________________________________________________

Jisoo looked up as he heard yelling before his bedroom door was slammed open.

“Jeonghan? What happened to you? You’re covered in mud.” Jisoo stood up, taking Jeonghan’s coat from him. “You’re freezing. What did you do?” 

Jeonghan glared at him as he slapped Jisoo’s hands away, the events of today getting to him, he was exhausted, all he wanted was to lay down and sleep till next week.

“I only asked why you were covered in mud, you didn’t have to react that way.” Jisoo looked at Jeonghan’s back with a sad look in his eyes. “I’ll leave you alone now. I love you.” When Jisoo didn’t get a reply, he sighed walking out of Jeonghan’s bedroom.

Jeonghan wiped his tears away, this was all too much for him, hearing Jisoo sound so broken, broke him, breaking out into loud sobs he screamed Jisoo’s name, whimpering his lovers name over and over again.

Jisoo set his foot on the first step of the stairs when he heard Jeonghan, he immediately turned around and ran back into the room. His eyes widen at the sight of his boyfriend. 

“Oh Hannie.” Jisoo wrapped his arms around Jeonghan, holding the boy close, whispering. “I’m right here, angel, I’m right here.” Rubbing his lovers back, he whispered sweet nothings in his ear trying to calm him down. “It’s ok, Hannie.” 

Jeonghan clung onto his boyfriend, trying to hold him as close as possible. Being a guardian wasn’t easy, they risked their lives daily for the safety of their loved ones. It was too much for them at times, but this was their destiny and they couldn’t just leave that behind.

“Let's take a shower ok? It will do you good.” Jisoo pressed a soft kiss against Jeonghan’s forehead. “Everything will be ok, angel.”

Jeonghan looked at his boyfriend, wanting to tell him everything at that moment, wanting to share the adventures with him but he knew he couldn’t. 

“I love you.” Closing the distance between them, Jeonghan pressed his lips against Jisoo’s gently, eyes fluttering shut and he wrapped his arms around Jisoo’s neck, holding him close. 

Jisoo looked at the Ravenclaws face as they kissed, knowing his lover was hiding something from him, but also knowing that Jeonghan would tell him when he was ready for it. Closing his eyes, he lifted up Jeonghan with ease, moving them towards the bathroom, kicking the door shut behind them.

_________________________________________________________________________

“Are you sure you’re feeling up to it, Hoonie?” Seungcheol looked down at Jihoon as they approached the gardens. “You still felt a little warm this morning, maybe you should head back inside?” 

“I’m fine, Cheol. I can manage to be outside for a while, the fresh air will do me good.” Smiling slightly, Jihoon pulled his jacket closer, watching as Seungcheol dropped everything on the ground. “What exactly does she want us to do?” 

“Not sure, but at least we won’t have to be attending classes this morning.” Grinning, Seungcheol pulled the Slytherin closer. “You are going to help me, whether you like it or not.” 

“I thought you liked divination? You never shut up about it.” Jihoon frowned. “Don’t tell me you’re thinking of dropping that class?” 

“I love it, but it’s nice to be out.” Seungcheol glanced at Jihoon. “And it’s not always that I can spend some alone time with my best friend.” He smiled at the blush on Jihoon’s cheeks. “Ok lets get working!.” 

Jihoon watched helplessly as Seungcheol tried to attend the garden. Professor Kwon asked him to help the Gryffindor out but Jihoon knew that once he touched the ground he would be found out, he had a hard time controlling his powers when he was around his best friend.

Jihoon and Seungcheol had been best friends since childhood but the younger has never told the other about his powers. 

Jihoon wasn’t your average wizard, there were times that he didn’t need to use his wand. Plopping down on the ground, Jihoon crossed his arms as he stared at Seungcheol, wandering if he should say something.

“You’ve been quiet for a while, Hoonie.” Seungcheol looked to his side. “Something on your mind?” 

_‘Just that I’m dying to show you what I really am, what I really can do….’_ Jihoon shook his head. “I just didn’t sleep very well.” It wasn’t a lie, Jihoon had a hard time falling asleep when Professor Kwon asked him to tend the gardens with Seungcheol. “Why do you need help anyway? You’re doing a great job.” 

Seungcheol raised an eyebrow then looked over the massive garden and then slowly back at Jihoon.

“Are you serious? Jihoon! Of course I need help!” Groaning, Seungcheol sat down next to Jihoon. “This garden is way too big.” Leaning against the Slytherin, Seungcheol puffed his cheeks. “What exactly were you doing yesterday for you to get a fever and pass out? I couldn’t find you anywhere.” 

“The headmaster wanted to see me for something, nothing too important.” Looking away, Jihoon closed his eyes as the memories of the previous day came back to him. It was a close call but they managed to defeat the monster. _‘If only you knew, Cheol.’_

There were far more dangerous enemies in this world than evil wizards and witches. The things Jihoon and his friends almost daily had to fight was something he didn’t want Seungcheol to be exposed to, it was far too dangerous for him. 

Glancing back at his friend, Jihoon blinked in surprise when Seungcheol’s face was much closer to his than before. 

“Wh-what are you doing?” Placing a hand on Seungcheol’s shoulder, Jihoon tried to push the Gryffindor away. “C-cheol…” Jihoon was getting flustered and he didn’t like the way his heart was reacting to this.

“Something is troubling you, I can see it even if you don’t tell.” Cupping Jihoon’s face with one hand, Seungcheol caressed the youngers cheek. “You know you can tell me anything, right?” 

Jihoon’s face turned red, his lips twitching. He couldn’t possibly tell Seungcheol, he knew he couldn’t, it would only bring him in danger if he did. Gulping he placed his hand over Seungcheol’s, gently taking his hand away from his face.

“It’s nothing too bad, but I can’t talk about it Cheol, not yet at least.” Smiling sadly, Jihoon traced a finger over Seungcheol’s palm. “I really don’t want to hide things for you, you know I never would.” Jihoon closed his eyes, slowly standing up. “Le-lets work on this garden, shall we?” Taking a deep breath, Jihoon smiles softly at the Gryffindor.

Seungcheol eyed the Slytherin’s movements, standing up as well.

“I will bring us some more tools, I’ll be right back.” Looking at Jihoon once more, Seungcheol walked back to the greenhouses. 

  
  
  
  


____________________________________________________________________

  
  


“What do you mean there are more of us!?” Seungkwan screeched only to be shushed by Jeonghan. “S-sorry, g-go ahead headmaster.” 

“Like I said, we have always thought that there would only be 5 guardians. Mr Jeon, Mr Boo, Mr Yoon, Mr Lee and Mr Xu, you are our 5 guardians, but I have noticed some strange behaviour in 2 other students.” 

Jeonghan locked eyes with Wonwoo who only shrugged his shoulders.

“Does that mean they have different kinds of powers?” Jeonghan frowned when the headmaster nodded. “What kind of power do they have? Are they a threat to us?” 

“I’m not sure yet, Mr Yoon. I myself haven’t found that out yet.” Sighing, the headmaster sat back down. “The two students are Choi Seungcheol and Kim Mingyu” Headmaster Yu locked eyes with Wonwoo who was shocked. 

“M-mingyu has...no-no that’s not possible!” Standing up, Wonwoo shakily walked towards the headmaster. “I would’ve noticed if something was off! He can’t possibly be a guardian!” 

“Wonwoo calm down, Mingyu probably hasn’t even noticed it himself.” Minghao gently pulled him back to sit down. “Remember, we didn’t even know we had these powers till our first year here.” 

“Mr Xu is right, Mr Kim and Mr Choi probably aren’t even aware of their newfound powers.” Nodding at Minghao, he spoke again. “Mr Xu I want you to inform Mr Lee, Mr Yeon, I want you to keep an eye out on Mr Kim.” 

After being dismissed by the headmaster, the boys walk back to their dorms.

“I’m going to send an owl to Jihoon, you should do the same to Mingyu, Wonwoo.” The Slytherin eyed the Ravenclaw who didn’t seem to pay attention. “Won-” Minghao started but was cut off by Seungkwan. 

“I think I can speak for everyone here, but knowing there are 2 more guardians pains me.” Seungkwan looks down. “Not that I hate it, but we all know how dangerous this is, this isn’t some special playtime or an advantage to learn more.” Biting his lip, Seungkwan shook his head. 

“But they need to know, Seungkwan. Jihoon doesn’t even know this, I don’t even know how he will react to all of this.” 

After agreeing to send out the owls, Jeonghan walked Wonwoo back to their common room.

__________________________________________________________________

  
  


_3 years ago_

_“Hoonie how many books are you planning to read? This is the 4th book about magical creatures you’ve read today. I don’t remember having any homework about that.” Seungcheol groaned, leaning back into the chair._

_“It’s just an interesting subject, maybe you should try and learn a bit more about our world.” Sticking his tongue out at the Gryffindor, Jihoon continued to read. Desperately trying to find out more about his kind._

_“I thought we had a little date going on here.” Seungcheol glanced over at the Slytherin, deciding to tease his friend a little. “I don’t remember dates being like this. Come on Jihoonie~”_

_Jihoon’s face turned red, shoving a book in Seungcheol’s face, mumbling._

_“C-can you stop with that! W-we’re not on a date!” Jihoon frowned, not finding anything about his power, not even a single page. ‘Are we the only ones? Didn’t he say we were the new guardians?’_

_“What’s a guardian?” Seungcheol had his chin on top of hand as he stared at Jihoon, smiling. “Is that what you were looking for? We could sneak into the restricted section.” Grinning, Seungcheol stood up. “Maybe the book you’re looking for is there.”_

_Jihoon stared at Seungcheol in a daze. ‘I really need to learn not to talk out loud, dangit.’ following the Gryffindor quickly, Jihoon kept looking over his shoulder to see if they were alone._

_“Nah, it’s cute when you mumble.” Chuckling, Seungcheol pushed Jihoon forward, closing the gate behind them. “Is a guardian a magical creature?”_

_“Wh-what?” Jihoon raised an eyebrow, knowing for sure he didn’t say that out loud. “Y-yeah we, I mean they are.” Groaning, Jihoon scanned some books, swiping his fingers over the back of them. “I’m going to look over there, you see if you can find something here.” He might have to get some help, even if it’s from Seungcheol._

_“Sure thing, kitten!” Seungcheol walked to the other side, laughing. “Too cute.” He continued to look at Jihoon till the Slytherin disappeared behind some shelves._

_“Mermaids, trolls.” Shaking his head, Jihoon continued to look. “Guardians of Kandrakar. No no- wait.” Stepping back, Jihoon took the book out. “Kandrakar, what is that.” He felt the tugging of the crystal, quickly taking it from under his sweater, he saw the crystal glow a soft purple._

_“Jihoon? Found what you were looking for?” Seungcheol saw Jihoon standing with his back to him. “Ji? Are you ok?”_

_Jihoon panicked, quickly closing the book, the crystal fell back against his chest. ‘Are we from Kandrakar? What exactly is that place…’_

_“I-i got what I looked for, now let's go quickly ok?” Jihoon tried to push past Seungcheol but the Gryffindor wouldn’t let him. “Seungcheol, I’m not in the mood to play around right now.”_

_“You’re doing that again. Hiding things from me.” Letting out a sigh, Seungcheol managed to smile. “But I’m sure you have your reasons. Let's go back before we get caught.”_

_‘I’m so sorry Seungcheol, I never wanted to lie to you. Maybe one day I can tell you.’_

_After telling Seungcheol that he will meet up with him at dinner, Jihoon quickly turned back around to head over to the headmaster’s office._

_“Everyone needs to know about this, why hasn’t he told us about this? He's so vague it’s annoying.” Jihoon growled as he stepped into the office without knocking. “Headmaster Yu, I have some questions.”_

_Headmaster Yu looked up slowly, shaking his head._

_“What can I do for you Mr Lee?” His eyes widened slightly before controlling himself again. “I see you went into the restricted section. You know you’re not allowed in there, Mr Lee.”_

_“What is Kandrakar? The crystal responded to this book, it turned purple, the crystal I mean. Were there guardians before us? Who were they? What happened to them? Are we from Kandrakar?” Jihoon took a deep breath “We’re not wizards are we? Is this why most of our classes are separate from the rest of the students? Is this why we can’t use our wands? The moment I had this crystal I couldn’t use it anymore. What is going on!?”_

_Headmaster Yu sighed, motioning for the boy to sit down._

_“I’m afraid I’m not the one to ask, Mr Lee. I have heard about the guardians from Kandrakar, but they existed long before I was born.” Headmaster Yu studied the book Jihoon was holding. “But I think you may find some answers in that book. Gather the rest and see what you can figure out. I’m only here to guide you.” Eyeing the Slytherin who kept glaring at him he sighed once more._

_“Mr Lee, you 5 are the first guardians in over 500 years.” Headmaster Yu sat back down, resting his chin on top of his folded hands. “We don’t know why the generations have stopped for so long. The book might have the answers for you.”_

_Jihoon walked down the hall in a daze, the book clutched against his chest._

_“Are we different from the last guardians? I need to get the rest.” Gripping onto the crystal, Jihoon closed his eyes, the other guardians invading his head. “Mr Jung’s old cabin, right now.”_

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


“He’s a little bit dense sometimes, but I guess that’s one of many things I like about him.” Jihoon smiled with his eyes closed as he pressed his palms onto the ground, opening his eyes slowly as he watched the flowers grow. He looked next to him, tilting his head at the deer that stood there. “What do you mean?” 

_‘There is something, all animals can feel it, you are not alone guardian.’_ The deer moved his head to look behind Jihoon, making the Slytherin look behind him. 

“What are you talking about?” He looked back at the deer but saw it was already gone. “What does it mean that I’m not alone…” Frowning, Jihoon’s fingers twitched, causing some flowers growing out of control. “Ah no! Stop!” Clasping his hands together, he sighed in relief when they stopped growing. _‘This isn’t good, is there another monster?’_

“A monster? Where?” Seungcheol walked back to Jihoon, frowning. “Did something happen while I was gone?” 

Jihoon’s eyes widened as his face paled. _‘Did I say that out loud?’_ Staring at Seungcheol, he swallowed slowly. 

“T-there’s no monster, silly!” Jihoon tried to laugh it off, patting the dirt from his pants. “The garden is done, should we go get inside? It’s getting cold.” 

“Did you do all this while I was gone?” Looking at the garden in awe, Seungcheol grinned. “Was I gone that long?” He rubbed his neck, chuckling. “Sorry, Ji.” 

Jihoon rolled his eyes, grabbing Seungcheol’s arm, tugging him back towards the castle.

“Come on, slowpoke! It’s getting cold and I’m hungry.” Pouting, Jihoon started to walk faster.

“Yah!” Seungcheol only laughed, wrapping an arm around the Slytherin. “Don’t be so grumpy, Hoonie, we’ll get you your food.” 

Jihoon yelped in surprise as an owl flew right over his head, turning around he spotted his owl.

“Hana! Don’t scare me like that!” Puffing his cheeks, he noticed she had something in her beak. “What do you have there girl?” Holding his arm out, the owl landed on it. “Thank you, Hana.” Letting the owl fly away again, Jihoon opened the letter, his eyes scanning quickly over the words. “What the….” 

Seungcheol moved to stand next to him, frowning when Jihoon quickly hid the letter behind his back, moving away.

“Jihoon? What was that? Did something happen?” Seungcheol moved quickly when Jihoon started to tremble, wrapping his arms around the shorter boy. “Hey, it’s ok, you can tell me anything.” Pressing a kiss against Jihoon’s head, Seungcheol continued to rub Jihoon’s back.

Jihoon couldn’t believe what he had read, Seungcheol is a guardian as well? Was he hiding it from him? Did he know about him and the others? Jihoon’s eyes widened as he recalled Seungcheol repeating words he haid said in his head.

“You…” Gently pushing himself away, Jihoon looked up at Seungcheol. “I’m going to do something and it might be really stupid and I want you to forget it if it’s not working, ok?” Waiting for an ok from the Gryffindor, Jihoon focused. _‘Are you really a guardian? Have you been hiding this from me?’_ Jihoon’s eyes watered, he bit his lip to keep his tears in but failed as soon as Seungcheol replied to him.

“A guardian? This again? You’ve been talking about this before but I don’t know what you’re talking about, Ji” Seungcheol frowned, wiping Jihoon’s tears away. “Hoonie, why are you crying? What was in that letter?” 

“I didn’t say anything, I asked you this question in my head…” Jihoon didn’t know what to do, he wanted to run away, hide, but he needed to know what was going on here. _‘He wouldn’t lie to me, does he even know this himself?’_ Taking the letter from his pocket, Jihoon scanned his eyes over it again. “You don’t know…” Taking a deep breath, Jihoon grabbed onto Seungcheol’s hand. “I’m going to gather the rest, I will meet you at the garden in 40 minutes, ok?” 

“Yeah, ok?” Seungcheol tightened his grip on Jihoon’s hand, not sure what was going on. “I’m not sure what’s going on.” Lifting Jihoon’s head, Seungcheol smiled softly. “I’ll wait for you there.” 

____________________________________________________________________________

“If I didn’t know any better, I would think you were joking.” Mingyu sighed, sitting down next to Wonwoo. “So, let me get this straight, there are 5 guardians. You, Jeonghan, Jihoon, Seungkwan and Minghao, correct?” Seeing Wonwoo nod, Mingyu turned to take a better look at this lover. “And all of you have powers? Not magic, but a power? Alright.” 

Wonwoo started to feel uncomfortable with the way Mingyu was looking at him. Clearing his throat he opened his mouth.

“According to Headmaster Yu, you and Seungcheol hyung are guardians as well, we never knew, we thought we were alone in this.” Wonwoo looked down, biting his lip. “He doesn’t know what you are yet though. Have, have you ever noticed something strange about yourself that you couldn’t make sense of?” 

Mingyu slowly shook his head before he gasped holding his finger up. 

“There was something a few weeks ago, in Divination, Professor Chu told me she saw something black, a black monster in my near future, weird right?” Mingyu chuckled, but soon stopped when he saw the look on Wonwoo’s face. “Babe, you have to help me out here, cause I have no idea what’s going on.” 

“I do-” They both looked up to see Jeonghan standing there. “Jeonghan? What’s wrong?” Wonwoo immediately stood up.

“Jihoon wants us all to gather, you too Mingyu.” Nodding at Wonwoo, Jeonghan immediately took off again. 

Mingyu stood up, walking to his boyfriend, wrapping an arm around his waist.

“Is this about what we just talked about?” When Wonwoo didn’t say anything, Mingyu stayed quiet, gently squeezing his waist, ushering him out of the room.

On their way to the great hall, the group slowly came to a halt in front of Jihoon. 

“What are we going to do, leader?” Seungkwan looked at Jihoon with scared eyes while clutching onto Jeonghan’s arm. “Are you sure this is ok?” 

“If they are truly guardians, they need to know the truth.” Looking over at Mingyu, Jihoon frowned. “I assume you know everything already?” ‘ _I might have a feeling what he might be…’_

“Y-yes.” Mingyu swallowed nervously before whispering to Wonwoo. “Why did Seungkwan call him ‘leader’?” 

“Jihoon was picked as our leader, he holds the heart of all of us, it’s the crystal I talked about.” Wonwoo tugged Mingyu a long when the group started walking. “He’s our leader, our center, without him, we wouldn’t be able to do anything.” 

“Seungcheol is waiting for us by the garden.” Jihoon quickly glanced over at the rest. “Have you explained our powers to Mingyu yet, Wonwoo?” 

“N-no, not yet, I was waiting for you to do that.” Wonwoo gripped onto Mingyu’s hand tightly. 

Jihoon started to walk a bit faster as soon as he saw Seungcheol, not noticing how the crystal started to glow a dim light. 

“There you are! I’m freezing here!’ Seungcheol chuckled, wrapping his arms around Jihoon when he was close enough, ignoring the _‘dumbass’_ that came from the Slytherin. “So, are you going to tell me everything now?” 

“Yes, I will.” Thanking Seungkwan as he started a fire, Jihoon took a deep breath, he started to tell the story, from their discovery 5 years ago till now. “And today Jeonghan and the others found out we apparently have 2 more guardians, you and Mingyu.” Biting his lip, Jihoon looked at Seungcheol waiting for his reply.

“So all these times you ditched our study sessions, quidditch practice and all these excuses of seeing the headmaster was because you were out there fighting some monsters?!” Seungcheol’s face turned red from anger. “Is this!” He turned to look at Jeonghan while pointing at Jihoon. “Was his fever a result from fighting?” 

Jeonghan blinked in surprise but couldn’t stop the giggle that bubbled up in his throat.

“Yes, he used his power to its full extent this time, got stuck in mud so he couldn’t move anymore, when the fight was over, he passed out.” Jeonghan had a hard time containing his giggles. 

Jihoon stared at Seungcheol in disbelief, not quite believing what he was hearing. _‘Is this idiot more concerned about that than what we just told him!?’_

“Of course I would be worried, Ji!” Seungcheol turned to look at Jihoon. “Everytime you would disappear I would look everywhere for you, asking everyone if they knew where you were! And when you got sick I didn’t know what to do, so I blamed myself for not looking after you.” 

Jihoon didn’t know what to do or how to feel. Tears flowed freely down his face as the crystal started to glow more, lifting itself from under Jihoon’s sweater.

“Jihoon, the crystal. It’s reacting to Seungcheol.” Minghao took a step forward. “What did you do for it to react like that?” 

“I...I was talking in my head…” Jihoon looked from the crystal to Seungcheol. “Telepathy, mind reading?” Gasping, Jihoon looked at the crystal, quickly wiping his tears. “Guys, I think it’s time to show them, and let's see if we can see Seungcheol and Mingyu’s true form.” 

“What? What true form?” Seungcheol’s confused face only made Jihoon smile. “Jihoon?” 

“Guardians unite.” It was but a mere whisper but the crystal heard him. When they opened their eyes again, Jihoon looked down at Seungcheol and Mingyu. “This, this is what I have been wanting to show you for years.” Flying down, Jihoon cupped Seungcheol’s face, smiling softly. “I have always wanted to tell you, about my world, my powers.” 

“You’re beautiful.” Seungcheol looked at Jihoon with soft eyes, a gentle smile on his face. “You have always been beautiful, but now, you’re glowing.” 

Jihoon sputtered as he backed away, his face bright red. Pushing a laughing Seungkwan and Jeonghan away. 

“Can I touch your wings?” Mingyu looked at Wonwoo, an excited look on his face, getting a chuckle from Wonwoo.

“You’ll burn yourself if you do, honey.” Smiling, Wonwoo landed in front of the Gryffindor. “Guys, maybe we should introduce ourselves officially?” 

As soon as they landed, they took turns to introduce themselves.

“Boo Seungkwan, Guardian of air.” Seungkwan bowed, his wings fluttering.

“Xu Minghao, Guardian of electricity.” He snarled as his wings zapped him a bit. “Stop that!” 

Jihoon chuckled at that but continued to keep his eyes on Seungcheol, finally noticing that the Gryffindor looked a bit older and his clothes had changed as well.

“Yoon Jeonghan, Guardian of water.” Jeonghan mumbled something behind it but the others heard him. 

“Jeon Wonwoo, Guardian of fire.” Wonwoo blushed as Mingyu squeezed his hand.

“Lee Jihoon, leader of the Guardians, I’m the Guardian of earth.” Jihoon bowed slightly, keeping eye contact with Seungcheol. “According to our headmaster, you two are guardians as well.” He tilted his head. “Although, you might be a bit different than us, I don’t see your wings.” 

“I noticed something before, Seungcheol answered your question but you never said anything, has this happened before?” Jeonghan tapped his chin as he flew a bit closer to Seungcheol. 

“It has actually, he has been answering me a lot lately, without me actually asking them.” Jihoon cocked his head to the side, the blush on his cheeks still there. “Y-you look older.” 

“You all do, and your hair is longer too.” Mingyu looked around in awe before finally looking back at his boyfriend, who gasped as he locked eyes with him. “What’s wrong, babe?” 

“Your eyes, they’re yellow.” Lifting his hands, Wonwoo cupped Mingyu’s face. “Jihoon, is he what I think he is?” Wonwoo watched as Jihoon flew closer to them. 

“Transformation, Mingyu, have you ever had any blackouts? Parts of a day you can’t seem to remember?” Jihoon watched the young Gryffindor carefully, chuckling as realization hit him. “I may be able to help you two with this. Remember the book I found in the restricted library, Cheol? It might have the answers to our questions.” 

Seungcheol looked at the Slytherin, not being able to look away.

“Now I know why the flowers never die around here.” Seungcheol chuckled, making the others smile.

Minghao looked around as he heard someone coming their way, his eyes widened as he saw it was his boyfriend.

“Leader!” Minghao landed quickly while pulling Seungkwan and Jeonghan down with him. “People! They’re coming this way.” 

Jihoon focused quickly, hand wrapped around the crystal as everyone turned back to normal. Hiding his crystal just in time as Jun appeared.

“J-jun, what are you doing here?” Minghao smiled nervously, clearing his throat as Jeonghan nudged him. “Wait, did I forget the time? I’m so sorry Junnie!” 

Jun chuckled as he looked at his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“It’s ok, I forgive you.” Jun winked teasingly. “Now, can I steal you away from everyone or are you still busy?” 

Minghao quickly looked over his shoulder at Jihoon, who nodded smiling.

“You can take me away.” Minghao giggled, holding onto Jun’s arm, waving as they walked off. 

“How much do you guys trust Vernon and Jisoo?” Jihoon looked over at the flowers, sighing. “I know what the headmaster has said. But please think about it.” Jihoon looked at the air and water guardian. “You have been a couple since forever, same for you Seungkwan. They deserve to know the truth. It’s time that we stopped lying to everyone.” 

Seungkwan and Jeonghan looked at each other before they bowed and ran off.

“Are you sure this is ok, leader?” Wonwoo asked, frowning. “I know Mingyu and Seungcheol are guardians as well, but do you really think it’s a good idea for their lovers to be involved as well?” 

“They deserve to know, Wonwoo.” Jihoon looked at Seungcheol. “Besides, I think Seungcheol and I have things to talk about as well.” 

Nodding, Wonwoo took off with Mingyu, occasionally looking over his shoulder till they were out of sight.

“What did you want to talk about, Ji?” Seungcheol’s eyes widened as Jihoon transformed again. “I thought you couldn’t do that without the rest?” Seungcheol took Jihoon’s hands in his. 

_‘You kept reading my mind, without even noticing.’_ Smiling softly, Jihoon cupped Seungcheol’s face. _‘I should’ve known you were different. You have done this for years but you never questioned it.’_ The blush on Jihoon’s cheeks returned, flying up a bit, he looked into Seungcheol’s eyes. _‘I love you, Seungcheol, I have always loved you.’_

Seungcheol looked at Jihoon in awe, did he hear that right? Jihoon loves him? Smiling widely, Seungcheol wrapped his arms around Jihoon’s waist, bringing him back down. 

“You have no idea how long I have been wanting to do this.” Brushing his thumb across Jihoon’s lower lip, Seungcheol leaned down to gently press his lips against the Slytherin. Holding him close as he felt a strong but gentle wind surrounding them, slowly lifting them up. Pulling away slightly, Seungcheol smiled gently. “I love you too, kitten, so much.” 

___________________________________________________________________________

“Boo, you need to calm down. Did you do something? Did you get into trouble with Professor Bae again?” Hansol chuckled as Seungkwan pouted. “If that’s not it, then what is it? You know you can tell me anything, right?” 

“You love me, right? No matter what I do, or what I am?” Seungkwan mumbled the last part, a little surprised as he was suddenly pulled forward. “I-I mean...uhm…” Biting his lip, Seungkwan avoided his lover’s eyes.

“I don’t care what you do or what you are, I love you for who you are Boo. I wouldn’t change anything about you.” Hansol smiled. “You’re perfect, even if you say you’re not.” Pressing a soft short kiss on the Hufflepuffs nose, Hansol continued. “Now, if you can’t tell me, why not show me?” 

Seungkwan tried hard not to break down into tears then, why was his boyfriend so sweet?

“I c-can’t actually show you, I-I would need Jihoon hyung for that…” Biting his lip, Seungkwan looked away. “But….I think I can show you a little bit of what I can do.” Taking a deep breath, Seungkwan blew towards the paper lanterns that were on his desk, popping them open and letting them float around a bit.

Hansol watched with curious eyes, smiling widely. 

“How did you do that? When did you learn that? That is so cool, Boo!” Hansol pulled on Seungkwan’s arms, clearly excited, making Seungkwan laugh. “What? What’s so funny?” 

“If you think that is cool, then wait till I can show you more, but I really need Jihoon hyung for this.” Seungkwan huffed. “But he might be a bit busy right now.” 

“That’s ok, whatever you want to show me, it can wait.” Hansol smiled. “Apparently I have a mysterious boyfriend.” Grinning, Hansol pulled Seungkwan on his lap. “You’re so cute, Kwannie.” 

__________________________________________________________________________

“Ok so, please don’t freak out ok? I’m really nervous right now and I might mess up.” Jeonghan paced the room, making wild hand gestures. “I will tell you everything that has been going on, I will show you as well.” 

Jisoo stared at his boyfriend, a bit amused as the Ravenclaw continued to mumble.

“Angel, I don’t know if you know, but this would be the 4th time you telling me the story, I have listened all 3 times, I admit, I’m a little confused, but I believe you.” Smiling slightly, Jisoo kissed Jeonghan’s forehead. “Now take a deep breath, show me what you want to show me ok?” 

“Y-you’re not mad? I just told you that I’m not a wizard but a guardian.” Jeonghan frowned when Jisoo just smiled. “And you’re not going to question anything?” 

“No, I mean, you have told me everything from when you first found out till now, right?” When Jeonghan nodded, he chuckled. “Then I have no questions, I think it’s amazing how there is more than just the magic we’re taught here at school.” 

Jeonghan let himself fall down on the bed, whining. 

“You’re amazing, do you know that? I thought you would be mad at me, for lying, for disappearing all the time.” Jeonghan closed his eyes. “I can show you a bit of my power though...you deserve to know everything.” 

“While I don’t like it that you lied to me, I understand now. I will admit that you worry me daily when I can’t find you. I love you so much, angel, I can’t bear the thought of losing you. You mean so much to me, Jeonghan.” Jisoo looked up surprised at the splash of water. “What was that?” 

Jeonghan opened his eyes, slowly controlling the water in the glass while he listened to Jisoo talk. Slowly bringing the water closer to his boyfriend, his eyes widened when he heard Jisoo’s confession, dropping his hand, the water fell onto the floor.

“Y-you won’t lose me! I promise you that!” Jeonghan scrambled to sit up straight, holding onto Jisoo’s shoulders. “I promise I’ll be more careful in my battles!” Tearing up, Jeonghan raised his hand, letting the water flow back into the glass again. 

“So you control water.” Smiling, Jisoo pulled Jeonghan closer. “Be careful, but do what you have to do, I trust you completely, angel.” Whispering sweet nothings in Jeonghan’s ear, the Hufflepuff rubbed his boyfriend's back. “You’re doing something so amazing, Hannie, I’m so proud of you, don’t ever think anything otherwise ok? I love you so much.” 

_________________________________________________________________________

“I wish you could fly as well.” Jihoon laid on his stomach, his wings fluttering against his back as he watched Seungcheol dip into the lake. “It feels so much better than flying on a broom.” He squeaked as Seungcheol splashed him. “Yah!” Jihoon pretended to be mad but couldn’t help the giggles escaping him.

“I would love to see you fly around more.” Seungcheol swam closer to the edge. “You’re so beautiful, kitten. It all makes sense now that animals love you so much.” He grinned as Jihoon blushed. 

Jihoon stood up slowly, walking into water as he felt his wings disappear. He locked eyes with Seungcheol, feeling a shiver run down his back at the look the Gryffindor gave him. 

“S-seungcheol.” Jihoon was slowly backed up against the edge, Seungcheol trapping him there between his arms. Jihoon’s face turned bright red as Seungcheol leaned down. 

“You’re too cute.” Nuzzling Jihoon’s neck, Seungcheol wrapped his arms around the Slytherin. “You’re driving me crazy.” Chuckling, he pulled back a little. “Should we head back and warm ourselves up?” At the look on Jihoon’s face, Seungcheol scoffed. “In front of the fireplace, Ji. You little pervert.” 

“I wa-! I didn’t!” Jihoon stuttered as he looked away. “S-stupid Seungcheol.” Pouting, Jihoon climbed out of the water, waiting for Seungcheol to do the same. Jihoon couldn’t help but sigh, looking at Seungcheol lovingly as he recalled some memories of almost getting caught by the Gryffindor everytime he would practice his newfound power. 

_Flashback_

_Laying on his side after a hard fall, Jihoon looked up, ready to yell at the person who was currently laughing at him._

_“Oh, it’s you.” Sitting up slowly, Jihoon rubbed his side. “Hope you’re not here to tell me how ‘easy it is’ to fly, you're literally the guardian of air.” With a roll of his eyes, Jihoon stood up, blankly staring at Seungkwan._

_“I wasn’t, I came here to warn you.” Seungkwan sighed. “I know we all have to practice hyung, but be careful of where you do it, this is an open space, everyone can see you if you’re not careful enough.” Looking over his shoulder. “Seungcheol hyung has been looking for you, that’s why I hurried over here.”_

_“Thank you for warning me, if you see him, tell him I went to the library.” Winking at the younger, Jihoon flew up, trying to stay balanced, cursing as he tumbled forward. “Why isn’t this working!!”_

_Seungkwan looked at him, shaking his head before focusing and opening his heart to the crystal. He slowly flew up to the Slytherin._

_“Hyung, you need to trust your power, become one with it, you have to fully embrace it, if not, you will never be able to learn how to control it properly.” Seungkwan looked a bit annoyed. “You’re just like Jeonghan hyung. Too cocky. You might be our leader but we rely on you, hyung.”_

_After practicing for an hour, Jihoon slowly got the hang of it, sheepishly thanking the young Hufflepuff._

_“I’m going to fly around for a bit, can you do me one more favor?” Seeing Seungkwan nod he smiled. “Can you send Hana to me when Seungcheol is trying to find me again?”_

_“He’s going to be so mad at you, didn’t you have a study date with him?” Seeing Jihoon’s flushed face, Seungkwan grinned. “Oh? Did our leader forget about his date?”_

_“Sh-shut up! It’s not a date!” Jihoon grumbled as he took off, leaving Seungkwan on the ground. “Stupid Seungkwan, stupid Seungcheol.” The blush on the Slytherin’s face darkened as he thought about the Gryffindor._

_Looking down at the quidditch field, Jihoon spotted Wonwoo talking with someone, silently asking his wings to go faster, he made his way towards him. In the middle of yelling Wonwoo’s name, Jihoon’s eyes widened as Wonwoo looked at him with a panicked look._

_Jihoon yelped as he saw who Wonwoo was talking too, he quickly dove down behind one of the towers before the Gryffindor could fully turn around._

_“What was that? What did you see?” Seungcheol frowned as he called for his broom. “I’m going to check, you stay here.” Mounting his broom, Seungcheol was gone before Wonwoo could say anything._

_“Sh-shit, what the hell was he thinking!?” Wonwoo could feel the heart of the crystal close. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Jihoon flying towards him before landing next to him, his wings quickly disappearing. “You’re in so much trouble, you’re such an idiot.”_

_Flashing the Ravenclaw a sheepish smile, Jihoon rubbed the back of his neck._

_End of flashback_

“I love that look on you, but you’re wet and trembling, we should go head inside, kitten.” Smiling softly, Seungcheol wrapped his arm around the smaller boy. “What were you thinking about?” 

“Just one of the many memories where I have almost been caught by you.” Grinning, Jihoon nudged his boyfriend. “I can’t believe I had to hide this for 5 years.” Looking down sadly he continued. “It was torture, not being able to ask you for help, not being there by your side, I’ve been gone for most days without a real explanation.” 

“That’s the past, what’s more important is what’s happening now and what the future holds for us.” Seungcheol leaned down, pressing a small kiss against Jihoon’s temple. “You never have to hide again, not from me.” 

Snuggling against his boyfriend, Jihoon smiled shyly. He really had to hide a lot. _‘Have to admit that it was fun at times, to hide, watching you look for me.’_ Jihoon covered his mouth, giggling.

“You little! Nothing fun about it when I’m worried sick.” Seungcheol shook his head, a small smile on his lips. “Promise me to be careful in the future, with your battles, but also with others?” 

“I promise.” His voice was small, Jihoon hung his head. The rest of the trip back to the castle was spent in silence. 

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Jun raised his eyebrow as he watched Minghao pace around the Slytherin common room. 

“Babe, why don’t you sit down? You’re making me dizzy.” Jun held his hand out, only to drop it next to him as the Slytherin continued to mumble, panic clear on his face. 

“Oh great! Now he’s here!! How many people know the password?” Song Junsu, a bratty 2nd year complained. “Filthy Ravenclaw.” 

Looking up, Minghao marched over to the boy, grabbing him by his robes as he pushed him against the wall, electricity running down his arms in anger. 

“Don’t you ever talk about my boyfriend like that again, I have no problem kicking your ass.” Minghao’s eyes darkened as he slowly lifted up the boy. “If you do-” 

“Mr Xu?” The headmaster had just walked in with Chan, another Slytherin. “What is going on here?” He studied Minghao, warning him with a single look, making Minghao drop the boy, crossing his arms. “Alright. Mr Song, go ahead.” 

After some mumbling, Junsu left the common room, but not before shooting a dirt look Jun’s way. 

Chan was sure he saw something strange around Minghao but decided to ignore it for now. 

“W-why are you here?” Minghao didn’t mean to sound so rude but he was feeling extremely emotional now, the electricity still pumping through his veins. “Is it important?” 

Jun frowned, never having seen his boyfriend behave like that, slowly walking over to him, he carefully wrapped his arms around the Slytherin’s waist.

“I have heard Mr Yeon and Mr Boo have told their partners, I’m gonna assume you have done the same?” Turning around, the headmaster walked towards the fireplace. “I have warned all of you not to tell anyone, but I can’t bla-” 

“What are you talking about sir? What are you supposed to tell me, Hao?” Jun looked confused, looking down at Minghao he noticed how pale his boyfriend looked. “Hao? Are you ok? Yah! Minghao?” 

Minghao stared blankly at the ground, not moving a muscle, when he heard the words of the headmaster, he went pale, his heart racing. _‘They told them everything? Are they crazy!? This is dangerous, I don’t want to put him in danger!’_

“S-sir I think he’s hyperventilating!” Chan didn’t know what to do, he had seen the electricity, he had seen the flicker of change in the older Slytherin. But he wasn’t going to bring it up now.

The headmaster turned around, waving his hand over the room slowly, muttering a spell blinding everyone for a second. Once everyone opened their eyes again, they were inside the headmaster’s office. Minghao passed out onto one of the couches. 

All 7 guardians and their boyfriends were present, all looking around wondering what was going on.

“Sir?” Jihoon stepped forward. “What’s going on? The crystal went crazy, it wouldn’t stop glowing and shaking! What happened to Minghao?!” 

“Calm down, Mr Lee.” Headmaster Yu looked at everyone. “While I’m not happy that you told your partners, I do believe it is only fair that Mr Moon is in on this as well.” He motioned for Jun to step closer. “Mr Lee, it’s up to you to tell him, or have Minghao do it himself.” 

Jihoon looked shocked at the mention of Jun not knowing, he slowly turned around, eyes meeting Jun’s. 

“I think it’s only fair that Minghao does it, but like showing Seungcheol and Mingyu, we need to be together, I’m going to assume Jisoo and Hansol hasn’t seen everything yet?” Seeing Jeonghan and Seungkwan nod, he continued. “Alright, let Minghao rest first, when he’s awake, come to the garden with him.” 

Jun nodded slowly, not sure what this was all about. He only wanted Minghao to be safe. He honestly didn’t care about anything else

“Y-yeah, we’ll be there.” Picking Minghao up, Jun quickly made his way out of the office, mumbling. “Always found them strange.” 

“While I’m excited to show you everything, I’m extremely worried about Minghao.” Jeonghan still looked at the spot where Minghao laid. “Minghao is the most fragile of us, while he may not seem like it, his emotions can get out of hand, much like Jihoonie.” Sighing, Jeonghan squeezed Jisoo’s hand.

“Just one question, why am I here and what are you guys talking about?” Everyone turned around to look at the youngest Slytherin. “What? Why are you all looking at me like that?” 

“If you’re going to tell me that there are more guardians or whatever I’m not gonna hesitate to turn this office into a fucking green house!” Jihoon scowled, getting irritated. 

Headmaster Yu stared at Chan before slowly shaking his head. 

“He’s probably not one, but it should be clear once you have used your crystal, Mr Lee.” Sighing loudly, the headmaster continued. “Now, everyone return to your rooms, get some rest as well. You all have a lot of explaining to do.” 

Waving his hand once more, the room was empty.


	2. Chapter 2

“This is ridiculous!” Jihoon leaned against the wall, glaring down at the floor. “How many more secrets are out there!? How many more allies do we have?” 

“If Chan is really one of us, wouldn’t the crystal have responded to him as well? Or is he not a guardian?” Seungkwan questioned, trying his best to stay calm. “If he’s not a guardian, then what is he?” 

“Everything was in that book, it was supposed to be only the 5 of us. Something has happened for Seungcheol and Mingyu to have these powers.” Jihoon mumbled, dangling the crystal in front of him. “The crystal makes us transform, changes our looks slightly, makes us use the best of our power. I’m so confused.” 

Jihoon wanted answers and he was going to look for them if needed, noticing the quietness of the water guardian, Jihoon looked over to him. 

“Jeonghan, breathe, please. Your powers are getting out of control again.” Jihoon watched as Jeonghan rubbed his arms, trying to calm himself down.

“I can’t, I don’t know what’s going on. I can feel the crystal screaming for me, the ice keeps spreading, I can’t stop it.” Jeonghan looked at Jihoon. “Is there more, Jihoon?” The ravenclaw bit his lip, waiting for the Slytherin to say something.

“I don’t know.” Jihoon sighed, looking down. “Maybe there is, but there would only be one way to find out.” Jihoon looked at each of the guardians. “We have to figure this out ourselves, let the crystal lead us.” 

“Jihoon, everyone can feel it, our elements, our powers are out of control. Something must have happened.” Wonwoo stepped over to the Slytherin. “The moment we had Seungcheol and Mingyu transform I could feel something shift inside of me.” 

“I know, my mind has been a mess since then. By trying to communicate with Seungcheol and listening to the worries of the animals in the forest as well. Something is about to happen and I’m not sure if it’s good or bad.” 

Grasping onto the crystal tightly, Jihoon pushed away from the wall, walking towards the window. He could feel it, the powers of the guardians trying to come out.  _ ‘Are we even safe here anymore….’ _

“I n-need to get out of here! I’m sorry!” Jeonghan clutched his hands together and dashed out of the room. He needed to get out of there before he turned the whole room into ice. Running past students and professors, Jeonghan ran outside and away from the castle. “I’m sorry Jisoo!” 

“Hyung, are you sure we shouldn’t go after him?” Seungkwan looked at Jihoon who had his own hands to himself. “We’re all acting strange, but he shouldn’t be by himself, right?” 

“I think it’s for the best to leave him alone right now.” Jihoon walked to the door, looking back at the remaining guardians. “Please warn Minghao.” Without saying anything else, the Slytherin was gone.   
  


___________________________________________________________________________

Jisoo had searched for Jeonghan everywhere, had sent out an owl without any answer back from his lover. Spotting Seungcheol, he quickly made his way over to the Gryffindor.

“Seungcheol! Have you seen Jeonghan? I can’t find him anywhere.” Frowning, Jisoo crossed his arms. “Actually, I can’t seem to find anyone.” 

“Jeonghan is gone as well? I can’t find Jihoon either.” Seungcheol started to panic as soon as the Hufflepuff mentioned Jeonghan missing. “I can’t even hear him anymore since the headmaster sent them away.” 

“Seungcheol hyung!!” Wonwoo flew towards them, his wings larger than usual. “Something has happened! All of our powers are out of control, we transformed without the crystal nearby.” Wonwoo was panting, keeping his hands to his sides. “We can’t find Jihoon and Jeonghan, Minghao and Seungkwan are held in separate rooms.” 

Seungcheol’s eyes flashed dangerously as soon as the fire guardian mentioned his boyfriend. 

“Jisoo, warn the headmaster. Wonwoo, find Mingyu and meet me on the bridge.” Seungcheol eyed the Ravenclaw. “I see you have control over your powers. That’s good.” Nodding, Seungcheol watched as the Hufflepuff ran away. 

“There is only one problem, Mingyu has transformed, we had to lock him up cause he tried to attack students.” Wonwoo looked away, biting his lower lip. “It seems Jihoon and Jeonghan are either upset or in danger and these are the effects of the crystal responding to them, these two are our strongest guardians, but very emotional as well.” 

_ ‘Jihoon, if you can hear me, please answer me! We can help you!’ _ Seungcheol clenched his fist as he started to walk, the fire guardian following him close. 

“Seems it’s up to us then.” Seungcheol growled. “I think I know where we can find Jihoon. It’s up to Jisoo to find Jeonghan.” Looking at Wonwoo, he saw the look in his eyes. “You also think it’s the heart, right? The crystal?” 

Nodding slowly, Wonwoo landed next to Seungcheol, opting to walk with him. 

“I always knew our powers were getting stronger every year, but this is something else. With how powerful Jihoon and Jeonghan are, it can get dangerous if not being controlled. But I also think this is a journey for them.” Chuckling, Wonwoo stopped walking. “I don’t think they’re in danger, I think they left to find themselves, if that makes sense?” Tilting his head, he looked at the Gryffindor. 

Seungcheol looked at the Ravenclaw, he slowly started to relax a little. He knew Wonwoo was right, but what if it did get out of control? 

“Jihoonie is strong, but he lets his emotions get the better of him, it’s why sometimes his powers get out of control. I’ve seen it happen in the past, but decided to never bring it up.” Seungcheol felt guilty, feeling the eyes of the Ravenclaw on him, he continued. “I knew Jihoon was different, I have always known. I just waited for him to tell me. I have seen everything, from the crystal to his powers. Though this was the very first time I saw his transformation.” 

“You never told Jihoon you knew?” Wonwoo frowned. “Don’t you think this would’ve been a lot easier on Jihoon if you did? Yes we were supposed to keep this a secret, but we would’ve been found out eventually.” Wonwoo punched Seungcheol’s arm, scorching his robe a bit. “Jihoon bottles up a lot, you know? If his powers would ever grow out of control, we would all be in danger.” 

Seungcheol knew this, he had read the book when Jihoon fell asleep once. 

“Did you also know that there is a chance that you could get stuck within your power?” Seungcheol looked away when he heard a sound, he quickly started to walk again. “I’ve read that if a power gets out of control, you get stuck in that, like a ‘freeze in time’ moment and you turn into your element?” 

Saying that Wonwoo was shocked to hear this was an understatement. He never knew this, why didn’t their leader ever tell them this? Was he trying to protect them from the bad things?

“I, I didn’t know.” Clearing his throat, Wonwoo quickly followed Seungcheol. “So you’re saying, if we don’t find these two soon, we could be in some serious trouble?” When he saw the Gryffindor nod, Wonwoo started to get scared. “It’s you, we all have our partners, I think you are the key, Seungcheol. You’re the one who needs to find Jihoon.” Flying up, Wonwoo smiled. “I’m going back to Mingyu. I need to tell the rest, we need each other, Seungcheol. We can only do this when we’re one, when our hearts are one.” 

_ ‘Please bring him home.’  _ Nodding, Wonwoo was gone before Seungcheol could say something. 

“I’ll bring him home, I’ll bring you home, Jihoon.” Seungcheol whispered something and before he knew it his broom was next to him. “I can’t lose you, kitten.” 

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  


“What do you mean I have to stay in here!?” Minghao was furious, one moment he was with Jun, explaining everything to him and now he was locked in a room, glaring at the headmaster, electricity ran through his body. “Junhui can’t you help me out here!? What is going on!?” Minghao snapped, his wings sprouting out of his back, surprising him. 

“I’m sorry, Mr Xu. But right now, we aren’t able to find Mr Yeon and Mr Lee, the crystal is out of control and so are your powers. Mr Moon will stay with you, outside of this room.” Headmaster Yu slightly bowed his head, turning away to walk out of the room.

“What do you mean you can’t find them!? We were just with them! What is going on?!” Minghao’s eyes were wide with fear, his arm outstretched, wanting to hold onto Junhui, who got pulled away by the headmaster. “Wh-what…” A tear escaped, slowly sliding down his cheek as he watched the door slowly being closed, Minghao dropped onto his knees as he heard the door being locked.  _ ‘What is going on? Where are they? Junhui….’ _

“Are you sure this is a good idea, headmaster?” Junhui looked at the closed door, hearing his lover crying. “What are you going to do?” 

“I’m afraid I can’t do anything, Mr Moon.” Sighing, the headmaster patted Junhui on his back. “This is up to Mr Lee and Mr Yeon.” 

Junhui sighed and he slid down the door, knocking on it lightly. 

“Hao? I’m still here baby.” Junhui waited for a reply but couldn’t hear anything. “It’s ok, you don’t have to talk. Everything will be fine, everyone is going to be ok. You’re going to be fine, ok baby?” 

“I’m scared, Junnie. What is going on?” Minghao leaned against the door, watching the electricity bouncing off the walls. “My powers are completely out of control, how is this possible without the crystal, without Jihoon here?” Taking a deep shaky breath, Minghao knocked on the door, waiting to see if his boyfriend was still there.

“I’m here, Ming.” Junhui smiled softly even if the Slytherin couldn’t see it. “I’m all new to this baby, I don’t know, but I know everything will be fine. Jihoon and Jeonghan are strong, even without their powers.” Chuckling softly, Junhui leaned his head back. “You’re going to be fine, you’re strong, Hao.” 

____________________________________________________________________________

Jeonghan moved his hand over the large ice wall that connected to a cave. 

“Has this always been here? I didn’t wander off too much, right?” Looking over his shoulder, he couldn’t even see the castle anymore. “I guess I did…” Looking back into the cave, he sighed softly. “Guess you are the answer then….” 

Taking his first steps into the cave, Jeonghan immediately felt a strange feeling come over him, but somehow it also felt familiar, almost welcoming. 

“I’ve dreamed about this.” Jeonghan continued to walk, continued to move his hand over the ice. “Is this what I’ve been looking for? Are you the answer I’ve been looking for?” He asked no one in particular, his wings fluttering behind him. 

Even though it felt familiar, Jeonghan felt oddly lonely, like he was the only person in this world.

“Show yourself.” He whispered, feeling himself lift off the ground slowly as he came in a huge clearing. “What is this supposed to mean…..” His eyes widened as the ice changed colors before him, surrounding him in blue, pink and purple. “I’m ready to learn.” 

Images of Jisoo spread across the ice, images of his friends, the other guardians. An image of him and the other guardians learning about their power in their first year, an image of him meeting Jisoo for the first time.

Jeonghan smiled softly at the memories, tears running down his cheeks freely.

“Is this the reason why I’ve been born? To protect the world with the other guardians? To do what others aren’t able to?” Jeonghan clenched his fist as he felt himself become more one with his powers.

“Jisoo….” Jeonghan’s lip quivered, his eyes welling up. He turned around quickly when he heard a voice, gasping, he could feel his wings started to glow, starting to grow bigger, he flew a bit closer to Jisoo

“Jeonghan, come home with me, please.” Jisoo was in awe, the moment he stepped into the cave he felt Jeonghan, but looking at him now, his lover looked so much different, his hair was long, flowing behind him, his wings were bigger but so beautiful. “You are absolutely beautiful.” 

Jeonghan smiled widely as tears ran down his face. He slowly cupped Jisoo’s face.

“You’re the one I have been waiting for, all my life I’ve been waiting for you. You are the one, Jisoo.” The moment their lips connected, Jeonghan felt the power surge through his body, releasing everything he had bottled up. 

The ice slowly disappeared while the couple held onto each other.

_ ‘You were the answer to everything’ _

_ ___________________________________________________________________________ _

Jisoo didn’t go to the headmaster, he went straight outside, looking for his lover. He ran as fast as he could, he needed to catch up on Jeonghan, what if he was going to hurt himself? 

“Jeonghan, please be safe, I can’t and won’t lose you. Not again.” Jisoo clenched his fist as he kept running. 

After a couple of hours running and walking around, Jisoo looked back, the castle no longer in sight. Where was he even. Shaking his head he focused on finding Jeonghan again. 

“It’s cold here but there’s no snow and the sun is shining…” Jisoo then realized. “Jeonghan!” He started to run again, his legs almost giving out under him.

“A-an ice cave…” Carefully touching the ice, Jisoo could feel Jeonghan, smiling slightly, Jisoo entered the cave. “Only you could create something so beautiful.” 

The more he ventured into the cave, the more he started to hear. The drips from melting ice to the soft voice that belonged to his lover.

Jisoo was amazed at what he saw, all the memories of Jeonghan, the moments he had shared with the Ravenclaw. His eyes slowly fell onto Jeonghan, his lover looked ethereal.

“Jeonghan, come home with me.” Spreading his arms, he held Jeonghan close to him. “You’re so beautiful.” Nuzzling his lovers neck, Jisoo sighed in relief. 

The words that left Jeonghan’s lips, made him tear up, his heart felt light. The moment their lips touched, Jisoo knew he was where he was supposed to be. Right here, right besides his angel.

_ ‘You were the one I have been looking for.’ _

___________________________________________________________________________

Jihoon had spread his wings the moment his feet touched the dirt outside of the castle, he needed to get away from everything, from everyone. His mind was a mess, his heart tight in his chest. 

“What does all of this mean? Is this the end of us?” Taking in a deep breath, Jihoon flew towards the forest, his eyes widened as he heard Seungcheol’s voice in his head, he wanted to answer him, but he was scared, he was terrified. “I need to do this alone, I can’t always rely on others.” 

His wings ruffled as he landed in a tree, leaning against the trunk.  _ ‘Why does it hurt so much….’  _ Jihoon wrapped his arms around himself as his back started to burn.  _ ‘S-stop it!’  _ Taking deep breaths, Jihoon tossed his head back, screaming as his wings grew. 

Jihoon looked down at his arms as veins wrapped themselves around his body. 

“What is going on?” Descending down onto the ground, Jihoon looked around the forest. “Why are you so upset?” Pressing his palm flat against a tree trunk, Jihoon’s eyes widened, his eyes slowly turning black. 

_ ‘Seungcheol!’  _ Jihoon was shocked, was his own power turning against him?  _ ‘Seungcheol, please! Can you hear me!?’  _

On the other side of the forest, Seungcheol snapped his head up. Did he hear that right? Was that Jihoon?

“Jihoon!?” Seungcheol looked around frantically, trying to see where it came from. “Shit, Ji!” He started to walk faster, not noticing the water guardian catching up with him. 

“Seungcheol! Stop!” Jeonghan frowned when the Gryffindor didn’t listen to him. Holding his hands up, he created an ice wall in front of Seungcheol. “I said to stop!” Jeonghan landed in front of him. 

“Get out of my w-” Seungcheol’s eyes widened, he didn’t recognize the Ravenclaw. “J-jeonghan?” 

Jeonghan smiled softly, melting the ice, taking Seungcheol’s hands in his.

“I have found my true self, I have found my answer, my soulmate.” Jeonghan’s cheeks turned red. “It’s Jisoo.” His expression changed quickly. “You need to find Jihoon fast, his power is a bit more tricky, if you don’t find him soon, I’m afraid it will be too late.”

Jeonghan squeezed Seungcheol’s hands.  _ ‘He’s probably at his favorite spot, be quick. We can’t lose him.’ _

“Thank you.” Smiling slightly, Seungcheol gave the water guardian a quick hug before he ran off. “I will find you, Jihoon.” 

Seungcheol stopped running as he heard the piercing scream. ‘Jihoon! Shit.’ 

Jihoon was scared, he didn’t know what was going on, he could hear voices but he didn’t know who they belonged to.

Turning around slowly, he came face to face with his lover.  _ ‘Seungcheol.’  _

Seungcheol was in awe at the sight of his lover. He looked like a fairy. Shaking his head, he wasn’t here to fawn over the beauty of his lover.

“Jihoon, I’m here. You don’t have to be scared.” When Seungcheol took a step closer, a tree branch forced him back. “S-shit.” Squeezing his eyes shut at the pain in his chest, he didn’t notice the earth guardian approaching him.

“Who are you and what are you doing here?” Jihoon didn’t recognize his own voice, his arm lifted without his consent. “I asked you something!” 

Seungcheol stared at Jihoon with sad eyes, did he lose him already, was his Jihoon gone? Seungcheol frowned.  _ ‘I will always be here Jihoon, please come back to me.’  _ Reaching out, Seungcheol pressed his hand against Jihoon’s chest.

The crystal glowed a bright blue, covering them both in it. A gust of wind passed them making them close their eyes, once both of them opened their eyes again, they met each other’s gaze.

“S-seungcheol….” Looking down at himself, Jihoon felt relieved, he was back to normal. The Slytherin looked back up as he heard a cough. “Seungcheol!” Jihoon flew forward, crashing himself against Seungcheol. 

“I thought I lost you kitten.” Seungcheol wrapped his arms around Jihoon tightly, resting his chin on top of the guardians head. “Are you ok? Are you hurt?” Seungcheol sighed in relief as his lover shook his head. “You look different, like Jeonghan….your hair is super long.” Seungcheol chuckled at the look Jihoon gave him.

“Do...Do I look ugly?” Jihoon pouted as Seungcheol started to laugh. “Don’t laugh at me!” Jihoon pushed Seungcheol away, his eyes widened at the hiss the Gryffindor gave. “What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” He bit his lip. “W-hat did I do?” 

“You didn’t do anything, kitten, that wasn’t you.” Seungcheol smiled softly as he carded his fingers through Jihoon’s hair. “We have to head back though, the others are still in danger.” 

“What do you mean they are in danger? What happened while I was gone?” Jihoon frowned. “Was I gone for that long?” He looked at his lover.

“Almost a whole day, Ji.” Seungcheol sighed. “Jisoo went to look for Jeonghan. Seungkwan, Minghao and Mingyu have been locked into separate rooms, it seems everyone’s powers have gotten out of control.” 

Seungcheol watched as Jihoon started to freak out, he quickly pulled the shorter male close to him. Rubbing his back to calm him down.

“It’s going to be fine, Jihoon. You are all so strong. We have to believe in everyone, ok?” Seungcheol kissed the top of Jihoon’s head. “Like we believe in each other, like we love each other. They all have their other half.” Smiling softly, Seungcheol caressed Jihoon’s cheek as the Slytherin pulled away. 

“Y-you mean, soulmates? Is this why everyone is so calm about this?” Jihoon tilted his head, feeling the crystal thump against his chest. “Jeonghan….” Sighing softly, Jihoon bumped his head against Seungcheol’s chest. “He’s ok, Jeonghan’s ok.” Squeezing his eyes shut, he let a few tears escape him. 

“I was far from calm, I thought I lost you for good.” Seungcheol picked Jihoon up, picking up his pace again. “We need to head back fast.” Calling for his broom, he kept walking till his broom arrived, mounting it he held onto Jihoon tightly. “We can’t help them though, they need to figure this out themselves.

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Jeonghan clasped his hands together as he watched his fellow guardian losing control of himself, looking at the other side of the room, is where Mingyu laid in a cage. 

“Wonwoo, you need to be strong! Mingyu needs you, we need you!” Jeonghan carefully created a wall of ice as Wonwoo lurched at him. Covering his own hands with a thick layer of ice, Jeonghan took a hold on Wonwoo’s arms. “Stop this!! Look deep into your heart, I know you’re still there! Look at Mingyu! He needs you, you both need each other!.” 

Wonwoo roared, trashing against Jeonghan’s hold, slowly melting the ice. His eyes landed on Mingyu’s panthers form on the other side of the room. 

“Mi-” Screaming, Wonwoo pushed Jeonghan away, not caring how hard he threw the water guardian aside as he made his way to Mingyu. 

“Wonwoo, don’t hurt him!” Jeonghan groaned as he stood up. “Don’t make me do this, Wonwoo….” Jeonghan could stop Wonwoo if he wanted too, but this would mean ending Wonwoo’s life. Were they in enough danger for him to make that decision? He wasn’t sure.

Wonwoo growled at Jeonghan’s words as he crouched in front of the cage, melting the bars away as soon as he touched them. 

_ ‘Wake up you big dummy!’  _ Wonwoo stared at the black creature, tilting his head.  _ ‘I need you….’ _ A tear escaped Wonwoo’s eye, making a sizzling sound as it hit the fire.  _ ‘I love you.’ _

Hearing a big huff, Wonwoo turned his head back to the panther, watching as it lifted it’s head. Mingyu moved his head forward, nudging the fire guardians hand, the fire not bothering him. 

Jeonghan held his breath as Wonwoo lifted his hand, only to release his breath as Wonwoo began to pet Mingyu’s head. Standing up, Jeonghan quietly left the room.  _ ‘They will be ok…’ _

Wonwoo moved closer to Mingyu, nestling himself against the side of his lover.  _ ‘I’m so sorry for putting you through this.’ _ The flames started to become smaller as Mingyu grunted, both feeling content at the moment.

___________________________________________________________________________

Junhui had snuck into Minghao’s room, closing the door behind him quickly, he was face to face with his lover. 

“Hao?” Junhui’s eyes widened as Minghao spread his arms, electricity bouncing around the room, avoiding him. “Minghao! Baby! I’m right here, can you hear me?” Junhui was lost, he didn’t know what was going on, but he did know that this wasn’t his Minghao. “I’m not going anywhere! You can’t chase me away.” 

Minghao’s eyes landed on Junhui, his hand slowly lifted up, in the direction of his lover. 

“M-make...it st-stop….” Minghao was trembling, he tried so hard to control his powers, to have his body listen to him. He didn’t want to hurt anyone. His eyes widened as he was suddenly pulled down, arms wrapped around him.

Junhui didn’t think before he pulled Minghao down, wrapping his arms around his lover tightly, burying his face in Minghao’s neck as he kept getting shocked. 

“I’m not letting you go! I don’t care what’s going on!” Junhui started to lose consciousness cause of the shocks Minghao gave him. “I want my Hao back, please come back to me, I love you” Turning his head slightly, Junhui pressed his lips against the corner of Minghao’s mouth before passing out.

Minghao’s powers got stronger the moment he was held down by Junhui, the power within him fighting against it, on the inside Minghao was screaming for it to stop, for it to stop hurting his lover. 

Tears ran down Minghao’s face as he continued to shock Junhui.  _ ‘I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry, please forgive me.’  _

Minghao watched helplessly as Junhui collapsed against him. He opened his mouth to scream, but nothing came out. 

“J-junnie...pl-please…” Minghao laid a trembling hand on Junhui’s chest, but quickly retreated it as it shocked his lover more. Cradling his hands against his chest, Minghao started crying. “S-stop this! I don’t want this! I want Junhui! Give me back my Junhui!” 

The intensity of his power was too much as it went through his body, shot up to the ceiling and back into his body, making him pass out. 

_ ‘I love you so much, Junhui. Please stay with me.’  _

____________________________________________________________________________

Jihoon who was currently in the headmasters office had to witness everything that had happened while he was gone. 

“This is all my fault, if I didn’t let my emotions get the best of me this wouldn’t have happened!” Jihoon gripped onto his hair, still not having transformed back. He leaned back against Jeonghan who stood next to him. 

“This isn’t your fault, Jihoon, it’s no one’s fault. This isn’t something we could’ve stopped even if we wanted too.” Jeonghan brushed Jihoon’s hair back. “We were lucky enough that our lovers went after us. Wonwoo and Mingyu aren’t so lucky, they are both stuck like this.” 

“Mr Yeon is right. Having soulmates as guardians however isn’t normal. Guardians aren’t supposed to love. They have one mission and one mission only.” Headmaster Yu played with his long beard. “I guess we have some stubborn guardians this time around.” Chuckling, the headmaster pushed himself away from the wall. 

“What’s so funny? None of this is even remotely funny!” The headmaster’s attitude towards this pissed Jihoon off, his fingers twitching by his side. “2 of our guardians passed out, Mingyu can’t transform back! And we don’t even know what’s going on with Seungkwan!” Pointing a finger at the headmaster, Jihoon made the ground below them tremble. “And you have the nerve to chuckle!?” 

“Calm down Mr Lee. It’s just interesting how different all of you are compared to your ancestors. You are the first generations of guardians who are able to love, who are able to have soulmates.” 

“You fucking piss me off!” Jihoon turned around, running out of the office in search of Seungcheol. 

“Jihoon! You can’t speak like that to the headmaster.” Jeonghan easily caught up to him. “I understand your frustration, but he is only here to help us.”

Jihoon whirled around, anger clearly shown on his face.

“Help us with what exactly? He gave us the crystal, some rules and that’s it! He left us to fend for ourselves!” Jihoon was seething, his wings fluttering angrily behind him. “He has us fight monsters for him, he left us for dead multiple times! He made us lie to our boyfriends, hiding from everyone else!” Jihoon felt lightheaded but continued to shout. “He has done nothing good for us! Right now, we are fighting against ourselves and for ourselves! We were lucky! But the other guardians are still in danger!” 

Letting out a frustrated cry, Jihoon let himself fall on his knees, covering his face with his hands.  _ ‘He has done nothing for us…’  _

Jeonghan watched as the Slytherin continued to scream. He knew how their leader felt, he knew. Looking down, Jeonghan stepped closer to Jihoon.

“You need to breathe Jihoonie. We need to be strong for the others.” Jeonghan crouched down, carefully lifting Jihoon’s head. “Want me to call Seungcheol?” 

“N-no, I think right now, we have to get everyone together. I want everyone in the garden, can you do that for me? I think I know what to do.” Jihoon looked into Jeonghan’s eyes. “Combine our powers, we can’t be separated like this any longer.

Nodding Jeonghan stood up, pressing a quick kiss against Jihoon’s forehead, the water guardian took off.

Twirling the crystal between his fingers, Jihoon's eyes changed.

_ ‘I’ve got you, all of you. If you can hear me, please know that I love all of you. We can do this.’ _


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little update!   
> I need to find some more inspiration. I'm sorry if this chapter is too short and disappointing.
> 
> Please leave a comment behind! It would mean a lot to me

“I’m sorry, but I don’t understand. What is going on? Sir?” Hansol looked at the headmaster then back at the door, the room where his boyfriend, Seungkwan was currently locked in.

“Mr Boo has told you everything?” Headmaster Yu waited till Hansol replied before continuing. “His powers are getting out of control, the same is happening to the rest of the guardians right now. We’re not sure why.” 

“We-well can’t you do something? Seungkwan needs our help. What about Jihoon? Can he do something?” Hansol started to panic, he could hear Seungkwan’s sobbing, the banging on the door getting too much. “I’m going to find Jihoon.” Moving closer to the door, Hansol knocked on the door. “Boo, I’ll be right back, I’m going to find Jihoon, everything is going to be ok.” 

Feeling a gust of wind, both the headmaster and Hansol looked up, looking at Jihoon and Jeonghan as they landed in front of them.

“There’s no need to look for me, Hansol.” Jihoon’s eyes were narrowed as he looked at the headmaster. “Open that door. I said open the door!” Jihoon’s hand shot up and with one smooth movement, the door burst open. “Jeonghan, I need you to hold Hansol back.” 

Walking into the room, Jihoon looked at Seungkwan with sad eyes.  _ ‘Everything will be alright, Seungkwannie, we’re here, Hansol is here as well.’  _

“We all need to come together, Hansol, it’s the only way we can save everyone.” Jeonghan had blocked them off with a wall of ice. “We are being punished for being in love, aren’t we headmaster?” Jeonghan clenched his fist in anger. “Aren’t we, headmaster!?” 

“I’d rather die than give up my love for Seungcheol.” Jihoon walked out, holding onto Seungkwan. “Hansol, I need you to carry him for me. We’re going to do this now, before we lose anyone.” 

The headmaster hung his head as they walked past him. There was nothing he could do for them. 

“Guardians aren’t supposed to love, it was my job to keep you apart.” Sighing, the headmaster looked up at Jihoon. “I never meant for this to happen, Mr Lee. If there is any-” 

“I need you to leave us alone, we don’t need you, we never needed you.” Jihoon didn’t spare him a glance, instead he locked eyes with Chan who appeared behind the headmaster. “And if you have anything to add to this, go ahead, but we’re moving now.” 

“There is a first time for everything, Headmaster Yu. You can’t blame them for loving someone.” Chan frowned as he walked over to the guardians. “You told me to keep an eye on them, to report everything they did. But wanting to force them apart was just too cruel.” 

“You-!” Taking a deep breath, Jihoon motioned for them to keep going. “I’ll deal with you later, I don’t care that you’re the headmaster.” Jihoon walked backwards, crossing his arms making a slashing motion, covering the hallway in vines. 

“You need some more explaining to do Channie.” Jeonghan smiled softly. “Thank you for not doing what he said you had to do.” Wrapping an arm around Chan’s shoulder, Jeonghan kissed Chan’s head, making the younger whine.

“Hyung! Wh-what if he sees?” Chan looked around quickly, to see if he could catch a glimpse of a certain Hufflepuff, pouting as he didn’t.

“I still want to know what you are, what is your role in this?” Jihoon had his arms crossed, glaring at the young Slytherin but quickly distracted once he felt his boyfriend’s presence. “Ah, Seungcheol’s close!” 

“I only know what the headmaster has told me, nothing more, I promise!” Chan looked down. “His actions were uncalled for, but I promise I never once approved of what he did.” 

“Guys, I’m sorry to interrupt, but Seungkwan just changed.” Hansol looked down at his boyfriend. “I-is this normal?” He looked up, looking at Jihoon.

Jihoon smiled softly, walking over to them and caressing Seungkwan’s hair.

“Very.” Chuckling softly, Jihoon tried not to cry. “He has found himself, I guess being with your soulmate is enough, I think in your hearts you found each other before I even needed to do something.” 

“Still, Minghao, Junhui, Mingyu and Wonwoo still need our help, Jihoon.” Jeonghan bit his lip, worried. “Minghao was in so much panic, he completely lost control over his power and Mingyu still hasn’t transformed back.” 

Sighing, Jihoon led them out of the castle. His smile widened as he spotted Seungcheol.

“Hello gorgeous.” Seungcheol wrapped his arms around Jihoon’s waist as the Slytherin flew into his arms, chuckling softly as Jihoon’s face turned red. “Minghao seems to do a bit better, Junhui is still unconscious.” 

Patting Hansol’s back, Jeonghan made his way over to Mingyu and Wonwoo. 

“How are you doing Wonnie?” Jeonghan placed his hands on the fire guardian’s face, cooling it down a bit. “I see Mingyu’s still the same.” 

Chan walked over to Junhui, smiling softly at Minghao.

“I’m not going to hurt him, hyung.” Chan noticed he was being stared at, looking up he saw it was Jihoon, sighing he cleared his throat. “I guess I’ll have to tell you now huh?” Rubbing the back of his neck, Chan started speaking. “I’m actually a healer, not like Madam Bae though, I can heal with my hands.” 

Jihoon frowned, he read about it in his book, but healers went extinct millions of years ago.

“Ho-how, they went extinct millions of years ago, they were frowned upon and killed on the spot.” Jihoon rubbed his arms. 

“You exist as well, right? Guardians may not be extinct but it has been what? 500 years since the last ones? And yet, you guys are here.” Chan smiled sadly. “It’s not like I asked for this. I only ever told one person before I went to Madam Bae with this.” 

“Soonyoung….” Seungkwan groggily said, his head rested against Hansol’s shoulder. “He would never shut up about you. Leader, do you think Soonyoung needs to be here as well?” 

Waving his hands around, Jihoon made trees grow around them, still letting some sunlight in.

“No! No more people!” Jihoon groaned. “This is all too much! The guardians are my first priority! Everything else can come later!” Jihoon shrugged Seungcheol’s hands from his shoulders, his wings ruffling. “Can you help us or not?” He looked at Chan who nodded quickly.

“There doesn’t seem to be any injuries on Junhui, he just passed out due to Minghao hyung’s power. As for Mingyu hyung.” Chan looked at Wonwoo. “May I?” Holding his hand above Mingyu’s head, Chan waited for Wonwoo’s approval. “Seungcheol hyung, you have telepathy right? Can you see if you can communicate with Mingyu hyung?” 

Wonwoo frowned, what did he need Seungcheol’s power for? His Mingyu is fine, right?

“Wonwoo, since this happened, have you heard Mingyu’s voice, once?” Seungcheol carefully looked at Wonwoo who looked at him in shock. “I can’t connect to him….Wonwoo.” 

“N-no, he’s there! I know he is! He recognized me! It’s because of him that I changed back!” Wonwoo’s tears flowed freely over his cheeks. “Jeonghan! Tell him! You saw it! Mingyu didn’t hurt me!” Wonwoo’s eyes widened as the water guardian looked away. 

“Wonwoo, Minghao, I need you to look at us.” Jihoon motioned at himself, Jeonghan and Seungkwan. “We found ourselves, our true selves, thanks to our soulmates.” Jihoon kneeled down onto the ground. “I need both of you to try and connect with them more, believe in them. Let your heart scream out for them.” 

Grasping onto their hands, Jihoon closed his eyes, the crystal shining a bright blue. 

“Your hearts need to be one, if needed, travel back to when you first met, your very first memories of them. Believe in each other.” Jeonghan said, looking up as Jisoo walked closer to him. “It’s how Jisoo found me, it’s how I found myself.” 

Minghao looked down at Junhui, carefully placing his hand on Junhui’s chest. He closed his eyes as he thought back to when he first met the Ravenclaw. 

_ 4 years ago _

_ “No way! You’re chinese too!?” Junhui had climbed over the table in the dining hall. “You’re the first chinese person I’ve met here!” Junhui smiled widely, holding out his hand. “I’m Moon Junhui!”  _

_ Minghao had mumbled his name, shyly shaking his hand with the Ravenclaw.  _

_ “You don’t like talking, do you?” Junhui laughed, slinging an arm around Minghao’s shoulder. “That’s alright!”  _

_ Minghao’s face was red and his heart was beating fast as Junhui pulled him even closer, listening to him as the Ravenclaw went on and on about some chinese game. _

_ 2 years ago _

_ Minghao watched as Junhui rejected yet another love confession. His heart squeezing in his chest. ‘How are they so brave…’ _

_ “There you are.” Junhui approached Minghao with a smile. “Sorry for making you wait so long.”  _

_ “Why don’t you ever accept them? The confessions I mean.” Minghao played with the hem of his sweater.  _

_ “There is someone, someone who’s much more important.” Junhui gently grabbed Minghao’s hand, raising it to his lips, pressing a kiss against the back of it as he winked at the younger. “Now, let's get you those ingredients, ok?”  _

_ Minghao stared after the Ravenclaw in shock. ‘Did he just wink at me? Did he just ki-’ Shaking his head, Minghao quickly followed him. _

Carefully pressing his forehead against Junhui’s, Minghao grabbed onto Junhui’s hand.

“I need you, Junhui. You know I can’t be without you. You’re the one keeping me sane. Don’t you dare leave me.” Letting out a shuddering breath, Minghao pressed his lips against his lovers.  _ ‘I love you so much, Moon Junhui.’ _

A bright light blinded everyone, the crackling sound of thunder was heard above them. Once the light was gone, they opened their eyes again. 

“Hey beautiful.” Junhui lifted his hand, caressing Minghao’s face, smiling softly. “I heard everything, I saw everything.” 

Minghao slowly opened his eyes. Trembling, he quickly held onto Junhui’s hand that was caressing his face. 

“Y-you’re here, oh my god.” Laughing weakly, Minghao turned his head, pressing his lips against the palm of Junhui’s hand. “I’m so sorry for what I did.” 

“Shh, you didn’t do anything.” Junhui smiled as he pulled the younger closer. “Remind me to fawn over your appearance later.” Chuckling softly, Junhui pressed a kiss against the top of Minghao’s head.

Jihoon on the other hand looked over at Mingyu and Wonwoo worriedly. Taking the crystal in his hand, he walked over to them. 

“Wonwoo, I know this is hard. But you have to try.” Placing the crystal in Wonwoo’s hand, Jihoon smiled softly. “We’ll be right here, ok? Just take your time, Mingyu is in there, he hasn’t taken his eyes off of you for even a second.” 

“Maybe he’s thinking of a way to eat me….” Wonwoo tried to joke but quickly shut up at the look on Jihoon’s face. “I am trying, Jihoon. But I don’t have myself in control at all, I’m scared to touch him, I’m scared that I’ll burn him, what if he has started to hate me?” 

_ ‘Jihoonie, the other guardians have passed out, do I need to bring them to the infirmary?’  _ Seungcheol helped Jisoo lay Jeonghan down. 

“Mingyu could never hate you, silly.” Jihoon cupped Wonwoo’s face, smiling softly. “He loves you more than anything, if he weren’t for you, he wouldn’t have taken this lightly. He accepted you because he loves you. Try, ok? That’s all I’m asking.” 

_ ‘It’s better if we stay together, Cheol. Ask Chan if he can do something as well. I’m staying close to Wonwoo, just in case.’ _ Jihoon looked over his shoulder, smiling. Truth be told, he was exhausted but he needed to be strong, he needed to stay awake for Wonwoo and Mingyu. 

“They went through a lot, but they should be just fine.” Chan smiled softly at Hansol who had freaked out. “I’m sure Seungkwan will tell you everything once he wakes up.” Chan looked up at the sky. “Seungcheol hyung….I do think I need to tell you about Soonyoung.” 

“I’m listening.” Seungcheol looked at the younger Slytherin, his arms crossed as he listened to Chan. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter.  
> I have big plans for the next(probably final) chapter.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one! Let me know what you think! 
> 
> Enjoy~

“So what you’re saying is, Soonyoung knew this would happen?” Seungcheol frowned as he stared down the younger. “He knew this would happen but he never told us?” 

“No, no!” Chan shook his head. “He saw something major happening, but he never got a strange feeling with it. I think it was meant to be a good thing.” Chan looked back over at the guardians. “If Soonyoung thought it would be dangerous, he would’ve told me.” 

Seungcheol looked over at his boyfriend who desperately tried to help Wonwoo and Mingyu, he could tell by the look on Jihoon’s face that the guardian was at his limit.

_‘Babe, can you come here for a second? Chan needs to tell you something plus you need to rest.’_ Seungcheol smiled warmly as the small guardian looked over his shoulder. _‘Come here, baby.’_

Jihoon slowly flew over to them, landing in front of Seungcheol. Barely keeping his eyes open, he tried to focus on Chan.

“Soonyoung has the ability to see parts of the future, but not enough to bring him or others in. He sort of saw this happen.” Chan held his hands up as Jihoon glared at him. “Hyung, please, just listen ok? Soonyoung would’ve told me. He doesn’t really know about you guys, but he knew something major was going to happen to all of you.” Chan smiled softly. “A good thing, hyung.” 

“I can barely call this a ‘good thing’ when 1 of my guardians still hasn’t gotten himself under control and Mingyu still hasn’t changed back!” Jihoon’s wings ruffled, small branches sprouting from the ground.

Sighing, Chan looked down chewing on his lower lip. 

“I think I know who can help us.” Chan started running. “Ask Hansol if he can get Soonyoung!! I’m going to find Seokmin!!” 

____________________________________________________________________________

“Hyung!” Chan barged into potions classroom, knowing this is where he could find his hyung. “I need you to come with me, please don’t ask any questions.” Chan started collecting all sorts of ingredients, grabbing a small cauldron he looked back at Seokmin. “Well! Come on!! We don’t have time!” 

Seokmin looked up as the door slammed open, before he opened his mouth to greet the younger he was quickly shut up by the young Slytherin. Doing the same as Chan, he quickly grabbed a book he thought he needed and followed the younger one.

“Is this about Soonyoung? Did something happen?” Seokmin looked at Chan as they walked. “You’re not trying to create a love potion, are you?” Raising an eyebrow, Seokmin started to laugh. “I’m joking, Chan.” 

“I’m afraid this is a bit more important than Soonyoung, hyung.” Chan led Seokmin out into the fields. “This is about Jihoon hyung and his group.” Chan glanced over at the older. “I know you don’t need that.” Nodding at the wand Chan knew the Ravenclaw hid in his robes. “I need your potions and healing to help them.” 

“I’m not sure what exactly is going on and how you know this, but I’ll question that later.” Seokmin looked in front of him, shocked to see so many trees close to each other. “What is that?” 

“Jihoon hyung! Can you open this back up please?” Chan waited till there was an opening before pushing Seokmin inside. “We need to do this quickly, hyung.” 

Seokmin looked around, seeing all of his friends down on the ground. 

“I do expect an explanation for all of this.” Dumping his stuff on the ground, Seokmin glanced over at Wonwoo. “Is that, is that Mingyu?” When he saw Wonwoo nod slowly he sighed. “Dumbass, Mingyu hyung, you never learn do you?” 

Wonwoo glared at him but he was too exhausted to move around. 

“What are you talking about? He can’t change back!” Tears ran down Wonwoo’s face as he looked at his boyfriend.

“He definitely can, I think he just got a bit too comfortable and forgot who he was for a second.” Grabbing purple dust, Seokmin dumped the rest of the contents into the cauldron. Looking over at Jihoon he smiled softly. “Hello hyung, it’s been a while since I saw you.” 

Nodding slowly, Jihoon made his way over to the Ravenclaw, handing him some leaves he knew he needed. 

“You can help us, right? I can’t do much anymore, the rest have fainted and I don’t think I can stay awake any longer.” Jihoon knelt down next to Seokmin, his wings wrapping themselves around him. 

“Jihoon, baby?” Seungcheol moved closer to them. “I think we can handle it from here, get some rest.” 

Jisoo walked over to them, tapping Jihoon on his head gently. 

“They all have changed back, Jihoon. I think you can relax now, we will take care of Wonwoo and Mingyu.” Jisoo smiled softly as Jihoon fell back against Seungcheol, his wings disappearing and his long hair became short again.

“So it’s true, guardians are real?” Seokmin chuckled softly as he finished the potion. “This won’t change Mingyu back, but it will allow him to communicate with you, Wonwoo.” Looking at the rest of the couples, Seokmin understood. “Memories….” He smiled sadly as he locked eyes with Jisoo. “You need your memories, you need your hearts to become one, again. Let your souls find each other.” 

Seungcheol chuckled as he looked down at Jihoon, combing his fingers through the Slytherin’s hair.

“That’s exactly what he told me when I found him _‘our souls met the moment we touched each other.’_ You can do this Wonwoo.” Glaring at Mingyu he continued. “And you, stop scaring Wonwoo! You get comfortable way too easily!” 

Wonwoo looked to his side as he heard Mingyu whimpering, his eyes widened as his heart started to beat a little faster. 

“M-mingyu….” Wonwoo waited till Seokmin let Mingyu drink the potion. “You idiot….” He smiled sadly, clenching his fist, leaning forward he bumped his head against Mingyu’s side. 

“I’m sorry my little firefly.” Mingyu nudged Wonwoo with his head, making the Ravenclaw look at him. “I never meant to make you worry, to cause problems. I was always here with you, I could hear you, I could hear your thoughts, your heart.” 

Wonwoo eyes widened, backing away, a memory of his first accidental kiss with Mingyu flashed before his eyes, he could feel the fire spread throughout his body. He reached out to Mingyu, wrapping his arms around the black panther's neck as his wings grew, red stripes slowly covered his legs, arms, neck and face.

“You’re an idiot sometimes as well, you know?” Mingyu had changed back as he felt Wonwoo’s mind connect with his, he saw the memory and it made him smile. His boyfriend could be so adorable. “You always had this power within you.” Wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, Mingyu pulled away slightly to press a kiss against Wonwoo’s lips.

_‘He did it, he really did it.’_ Jihoon had woken up again, Wonwoo’s rebirth woke him up, gave him strength, looking around he saw the other guardians had stood up as well. _‘These idiots….’_ He tried hard to keep his tears in but the moment he made eye contact with his lover, he let them flow freely.

  
  


“You are amazing.” Seungcheol kissed the top of Jihoon’s head as he held the Slytherin close to him. 

Jihoon slowly made the trees disappear back into the ground again, revealing a large group of students had surrounded them, each of them holding onto their wands. Grabbing onto the crystal, Jihoon and the rest of the guardians flew up, preparing to attack if needed. 

“No! Stop!” Soonyoung ran through the sea of students. “Don’t attack! They are students of Hogwarts!” Looking back over his shoulder, he made eye contact with Chan he smiled softly. “They are not our enemy! They are here to help us, they have always helped us when we were in danger!” 

Chan walked over to him, shyly holding onto the Hufflepuffs hand, linking their fingers, shooting up a burst of energy into Soonyoung’s body.

“But the headmaster said there was an attack in the fields.” A 3rd year Gryffindor spoke up. “He made us investigate.” 

“The headmaster has done nothing but lie to us!” Chan glared at the student. “These people, the guardians have done nothing but get rid of our enemies, they have been fighting monsters, evil wizards who dared to attack us! The headmaster did nothing but sit back and watch!” 

Everyone looked up in shock at the sound of crackling thunder, some started shivering as the air around them got colder and the wind got stronger.

“Guardians, get ready.” Jihoon’s eyes changed. “Seungcheol, I need you and the rest to calm the students down, explain everything if needed. We’ll get the headmaster. This needs to end right now.” 

  
_‘Be careful my love.’_ Seungcheol smiled, gathering the rest as they started to talk to the students.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Should I make a second chapter?
> 
> (praying to god I didn't mess anything up)


End file.
